


you pulled my heart, I took it in

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Getting Back Together, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It feels like he's been running for a very long time.
Relationships: Carolina Kostner/Tomáš Verner
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	you pulled my heart, I took it in

**Author's Note:**

> In my determination to go for smaller ships in this challenge I digged much into the past lol anyway I hope you'll enjoy!  
> Song: 'Home' by Kobi Marimi

_ Caught up in this moment 'til my heartbeat stops _

_ I've been running barefoot to the mountain tops _

_ Nothing comes as easy as it goes _

It feels like he's been running for a very long time.

His life is still all about skating, even after all these years after retiring. He has his own school, he comments, he does so many things. He still attends ice shows, when he can fit them in his calendar, and sometimes he misses competing, but then his knee or ankle crack and yeah, no, it was fun when it lasted, but he is pretty happy with what he has now.

Except maybe that one thing.

It's stupid, and he tells himself that he is acting idiotic, because a man so dangerously close to entering his fourties shouldn't be doing that, chasing something he let go over a decade ago.

He will play it cool, he decides on the plane. He can always pretend that he has some business around, and that he just stops by, and why the heck is he so nervous, they've been texting on weekly basis for years, why is he feeling like he's nineteen again?

_ I feel the sun upon my skin _

_ And I am someone, I am someone _

_ You pulled my heart, I took it in _

"Hi." she smiles, a bit surprised, and his brain is short- circuiting as he is desperately trying not to make a fool out of himself "What are you-"

"I think I might still love you. Or love you again. I'm not sure."

Well, there goes his not making a fool out of himself.

She blinks, and he's about to start apologizing and trying to brush everything away, but then her smile widens as she steps aside, opening the door wider.

"Well, what about we have a coffee and find out?"

_ And now I'm done, I'm coming home _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
